


No Sacrifice

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: weissvsaiyuki, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Humor, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sanzo - ikkou is trapped in an old temple. The only way out is a virgin sacrifice. </p>
<p>The good news: The virgin doesn't have to die.</p>
<p>The bad news: There's only one virgin, and he won't be one much longer.</p>
<p>Written from a delicious prompt at Weiss vs. Saiyuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sacrifice

"No," Sanzo shouted into the darkness. "No! This is bullshit. I'm not playing along."

Hakkai sighed. He was sitting with the others near the altar; there seemed to be little else to do while Sanzo paced and complained into empty space. "Sanzo," he said, his voice suggesting that even his near-infinite patience had worn thin. "A burden shared is a burden lightened, so perhaps--"

"It's _bullshit,"_ Sanzo repeated.

"Yeah," Gojyo said. "We know. Maybe you should tell us why?"

"The temple won't release us without a sacrifice," Sanzo snapped.

Okay, sacrifice, that didn't sound good. Sanzo's claim of _bullshit_ was making more sense.

"Maybe we could find a cow or something?" Goku suggested.

"Sure, monkey," Gojyo said. "I'm sure there's one grazing around here, just hoping--"

"Not that kind of sacrifice," Sanzo snapped. "A _virgin_ sacrifice."

"A calf?"

Gojyo spared Sanzo the trouble and cuffed Goku on the back of the head. "Don't be funny."

"Not that kind of sacrifice," Sanzo spat. "No one _dies."_

"Ah," Hakkai said. He appeared to have caught on. Which was good, because Gojyo was fucked if _he_ had any idea what was going on. "So in order to leave this temple--which you will recall the villagers warned us against entering--"

"Yeah, yeah." Sanzo kicked at the dirt. "None of us had any better ideas, did we?"

"In order to leave this temple," Hakkai continued, as though Sanzo hadn't interrupted at all, "we must sacrifice someone's...virginity. A little death, as it were."

"How many virgins we got?" Goyjo asked, then immediately regretted it.

"I'm afraid we're safely out of the competition," Hakkai said dryly. "Sanzo?"

Sanzo said nothing.

"It's me," Goku said, "I guess." He pushed his hair back from his face and shrugged. "I mean. I figure."

Gojyo looked over at Sanzo, whose face showed only fury. Huh. All that teasing, he'd never been quite sure. "Guess you get to pick. Only fair."

Goku was....

Goku didn't seem unhappy about this _at all._ He was damn close to bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Okay," he said. "I want some privacy, okay?"

"Of course," Hakkai said, and they all rose. "I believe there is a chamber where the monks did paperwork--do you have to...perform the sacrifice anywhere in particular?"

"The altar," Sanzo muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Yes, we'll go find that chamber, then." Hakkai walked, straight toward whatever his destination was, not looking back. "Gojyo, Sanzo? We should give him some time to--"

"Go on," Goku said, and Gojyo glanced back to see the monkey had his hand tight on Sanzo's arm. "We got this." He winked at Gojyo, not bothering to hide his enthusiasm.

Come to think of it, hadn't Goku had a long conversation with that old lady who'd tried warning Sanzo about the temple? Yeah, he had. He hadn't guessed the monkey had it in him. "You kids have fun," he said, and headed after Hakkai before his mouth got him in any more trouble.


End file.
